edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-15681036-20161022182323
Asphere Mu-nu *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Height: 150 *Weight: 42kg *Title: Heiress *Theme: Noble Personality Asphere Mu-nu is a relatively silent and introverted individual, however she is not very isolated from others, she just prefers listening over talking and if she finds something hilarious she usually just ends up making a smug grin instead of a laugh mostly through her self control and repugnancy of loud people. Strongly prefers more... traditional and modest outfits over exposed ones, as such she owns an outfit made just for her. She deems strategy to be more important then power in a fight, however this does not mean she is extremely good at strategy. Whenever she isn't in any need of interacting with anybody, she usually returns to her room to browse the ever growing network of the web, nobody knows what she browses though. She seems to be a bit religious, although towards nothing specific, she just believes that there might be more mystical forces at play, but does not let that get in her way of perceiving reality. Asphere prefers avoiding direct trouble with people and might send people for her unless she has any larger interest an event. She lives in the Gold District of Tripura. Spark - Perceptive Distortion Asphere's spark has yet to awaken, it has been taking a while for hers to awaken and this has surprised the rest of her family. The spark called "Perceptive Distortion" is a spark that allows Asphere to perceive a situation in a different time flow, usually this entails that she imagines the event happening slowly- and what do you know, it's now moving slowly, but not for her. This ability to observe a situation in a certain way and as such causing different things to move in a completely different flow from one another allows her to for example: perceive a person attacking her in slow motion, while she could perceive the bullet of a gun to move at normal speed, while in reality she and the bullet would be in a different flow from the normal. This ability has some limitations, like the soul of the user not being powerful enough to keep the distortion up for any considerable amount of time, and attempting to strain yourself with it will cause you to both tire out and to become considerably fatigued. Another limitation is that she has to *perceive* the situation as being slowed, this might be a problem in combat unless someone has mastered the art of being calm while full with adrenaline, as such it might activate on accident. It's also incapable of moving Asphere's perceived flow anywhere further then half of normal time, at least without causing massive strain on herself. While she is moving outside of the normal flow, she can still be impacted by physical forces in the normal way, as in: if she is shot just as she perceives a situation as being slowed, she will still get shot. Skills, Abilities and Equipment Asphere wears clothing that is woven around a transparent and elastic nanocomposite that is pretty durable in itself, she can withstand most piercing objects this "armor", however her head and arms are exposed. She wields a strangely lightweight claymore as her weapon, although it is said to be in a sheath according to her father, she does not know how to unlock it or much about where it came from. The claymore itself is made out of some sort of nanocomposite and is assumed to be empowered by a mighty enchantment. The sheath that covers it however is more likened to a bladed club that sure that rend an opponent but it cannot dig deep into one. This makes it very useful against armored foes as the weapon can be used to beat in and bend armor to a massive degree, the bladed part of the sheath being capable of rending into most nanocomposites, however not all the way through most objects. Her understanding of magic is limited and since her spark is not unlocked she cannot learn how to manipulate her soul, but her spells allow her to boost her strength to a massive degree all across her body, as well as a spell that would project a shield capable of dampening blunt force, however being easily shattered by a piercing object. Backstory Asphere was born to her mother and fatber, Aurena and Carolus, 15 years ago in the Gold District of Tripura, her mother was killed by means mostly unknown to her, but she remained introverted after the funeral had taken place. Her education consists of being homeschooled by the best of the best, her personality also complimented her learning as she was forced from interesting her in certain entertainment, mostly to keep her focused on her education, as she is just 15, edging on 16, she is still learning, however knows more about the systems of the world, her dad's business and history then your average person might do. She herself had a bit of an interest in the tales of old, mostly because whenever they would actually meet, her own dad started talking about the days of old with her, explaining neat little details, as such it inspired her taste in clothing and music to some degree. During her upbringing she was mostly bothered by her five year older brothers who would bring up the issue much with her after they turned 18. In current times her dad has been fighting many issues that his age would slowly start to bring, however his money allows him to stay alive, for now. Just recently she have been given a more lax education because she already passed the bulk of what she needed to learn, this lead to her become even more introverted as her interest in entertainment lied mostly with the virtual network spanning the world. During her most recent times she has occassionally been forced by her dad to venture with him on business trips to other nations and other cities, earning more inside knowledge of those nations in the process. The family is a very rich family who own a large portion of the industry in the nation as well as a few other nations, but lately has had some stability issues due to the deteriorating condition of her father.